Hacked
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Squeal to Real Life Gaming Life! Maka is back in the VRMMORPG. This time a newly in a newly released game called Hack. After being released from the hospital Maka is quick to buy the game and get her hacks. But what happens when something unexpected happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Sup Soul eater Gang I'm BACK!**

**Soul eater gang- Oh dear Shinigami no not her.**

**Me- Hey don't be so rude I control the out come here!**

**Soul- So what are you doing back here?**

**Me- Well I am writing the Squeal to Real Life and Gaming Life of course!**

**Maka- Im not going to get hurt again am I?**

**Soul- *Growls***

**Me- Hehehe thats for me to decide.**

**Soul- Hurt her and I will cut you in half.**

**Make -Soul!**

**Me- Nah its okay just your protective boyfriend.**

**Maka- I thought you were going to press charges.**

**Me- *Sweat-drops* What ever BlackStar Disclaimer please.**

**BlackStar- The Writer of The FanFiction does not own soul eater what so ever!**

**BlackStar- Whaaa whoo time to party now**

**Maka&me- WRITER! MAKA! CHOP!**

**BlackStar- *Dead***

**Me- oh well**

**Maka- enjoy the story!**

* * *

(Maka POV)

I was finally released from the hospital. While in the hospital I heard about a new game called, 'Hack'. Its A VRMMORPG. And I was already getting ready to hack my way in that one.

When Soul was out sleeping I left and quickly went and bought the game. I know for a fact that Soul won't let me play any VRMMORPG's since the incident. I read up on it and It was my fault I got hurt. That game was invented by someone that knew of weapons and Meisters and it was designed that if someone were to use hacks if you got hurt in the game it would take control of that persons weapon blood and recreate the wound. My bad for not reading the warning label on the game.

I have already checked this one out and it has no such thing like the other one. I already downloaded the faster leveling hack, guild level control hack, and the disguise hack. The disguise hack just in case Soul or any of the others play the game.

I know for a fact my friends would get super mad if I told them I was playing another VRMMORPG. But I want to. Besides, school and fighting Kishins I don't have anything else but these games. Yes I have Soul to date, but I still want to play the game. This is MY thing and I will play it.

I quietly walked into me and Souls apartment and walked to my room. Before I went to my room I stopped by souls. I opened his door and saw a note on his bed.

'Went to BlackStar's for the weekend be back Monday'

'Love Soul'

Aww Cute.

I was sad that I wouldn't get to see him for the weekend but at least I get to play my game without him walking in on me.

I folded the note back up and walked into my room. I pulled out my Nerve Gear and dusted it off. "I've missed you," I whispered to it. (Me- Not Freaky at all Maka. Maka- Shut up!)

Before I put the game in and put the Nerve gear on I changed my clothing. I changed into some comfortable Sleep shorts which showed my large scar on my leg and a tank top that showed a little bit of my scar on my back. I let my hair down and slipped the Nerve Gear on. I had already installed the hacks so I was ready to go!

"Link Start!" I said and the Nerve Gear turned on and I was logged into the game.

* * *

(In Game!)

I was standing in a white room looking at a full length body mirror. I was dressed in a white top and black shorts. Around the mirror were options to change what my character looked like. I touched the buttons with my hand and I changed my hair length, color, eye color, height, and body. (Me- No Perverted thoughts everyone!)

When I was done I was staring at a whole new person. Long purple Hair and Purple eyes, a bigger bust. My hair was done up into buns on top of my head but it still flowed from the buns and it flowed freely behind me. (Me- Maka are you a secret Sailor Moon Fan?! Maka- What no! What have you heard?!). I also had the cutest little elf ears.

For the class I choose to be a Magi. And in My hands I carried a Purple Staff with a glowing red Orb at the top. My armor was Purple, red and Gold. It covered everything that would need protection and it still remained stylish. I also had purple wings on my back which was just big enough to carry me if I wanted to fly. I walked and pressed the done button and I stepped out the room. I looked around. The world was Beautiful. It was an anime style design. It had trees that bared blooming Sakura petals. and the ground was covered in green soft grass.

"So beautiful," I said and walked to the town of beginnings. As I walked I saw people running around and flying. They were play fighting and they had little pixies following them. It was very cute indeed.

This game is going to be fun indeed.

* * *

How was Chapter one Of Hacked?

Please, Review, Favorite and follow!

~The writer


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Sup guys**

**S.E Gang- Oh great shes back**

**Me- Shut up! **

**Me- anyway I want to make this short Crona!**

**Crona- Y-Yes M-miss**

**Me- Can you pretty please do the disclaimer?**

**Crona- I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!**

**Me- *Sigh* Maka will you**

**MAka- Sure!**

**Maka- The Writer Of The FanFiction does not own soul eater!**

**Me- I wish i did **

* * *

Maka POV

I looked around the game smiling as I did. I truly feel at peace when I am playing these types of games. Holding my staff tightly I walked into the town looking for the adventures guild. I soon found the small tavern looking building and went inside. No one payed attention to me and continued drinking and talking. (A.N They are not NPC they are real people). I walked up to the bar where an NPC was polishing a glass. As I grew closer I realized that the NPC was a female elf dressed in a purple bar maids outfit. She had long blond hair and her eyes where covered by black glasses. _  
_

"How can I help you adventurer?" The NPC asked.

"I am Hitomi a new adventurer," I said and bowed.

"Are you looking for some quests?" She asked and I said yes. "I suggest going to a Magi's guild for quests up your alley," She said and I said my thanks and left.

Find a Magi's guild. Doesn't seem to hard. I thought and took off running putting my staff on my back. I ran till I found another tavern that had a witches sign on it. I walked into the guild and walked to the NPC that was the master. She was the same as the other one except was dressed in black and had a witch hat that covered her eyes and hid most of her dark hair.

"Hello miss I was told I could take quests?" I asked and she pointed to a board. I walked over to the board. I noticed it was filled with different quests. I quickly picked a couple of fighting beasts ones and took off following my map.

( Liz POV)

I wonder what Maka is up to. I know soul is hanging out with the guys. Maybe I should visit her. But I think she said something about not visiting.

"Hey Patty did Maka say we could visit her?" I asked my little sister who was drawing on some paper.

"Yeah she said, 'Come into my house and I will murder you'" Patty said then returned to her drawing.

I wonder why Maka doesn't want us to come over. Is she hiding something from us? Nah our sweet innocent Maka would never hide something from me.

(Maka POV)

Ahh feels soooo good fighting in the game world. Really I have missed it. I finished the quests easily and level up. The monsters were to easy. They were mainly little bees and dog like monsters. They were pretty low level, but thanks to my hacks I easily leveled up to ten. Which supposedly takes a lot of time.

Ouch!" I yelled out and turned to the thing that hit me. Standing in front of me was a huuuugggggeeee Turtle like monster. I looked at its level and gulped. lv 15.

"Okay beastie!" I said and charged my magic and started firing at it. after what seemed like for ever I killed it. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees panting. I looked at my level. Sweet that thing leveled me to twenty.

"Yo Magi you okay!" A voice yelled out and I sat up and turned around to see a fairly tan boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"I-I-I fine," I stuttered. He walked closer and lent his hand out.

"here let me help you up," He said and smiled widely making me blushed as i grabbed is hand and he helped me up off the ground.

"Thanks," I whispered as I patted my armor off.

"Nah no problem," He said and leaned against a rock. "So are you new here?"

"Yes, but I am not new to these style of games. In the last game I played me and my guild were ranked the highest and I was crowned the strongest player." I said and put my weapon on my back.

"Wow impressive," He said and smiled a little making me blush. "So little Magi what is your screen name?"

"Hitomi and yours?" I told him and waited for his answer.

"Leon," He said and help is hand out. I took it and we shook hands. "Impressive you made it to level twenty so fast," He commented.

"Yeah I took A LOT of quests and that monster pushed me over," I said and crossed my arms.

"Well here let me send you a friend request," He said and I got the message and excepted it. "I have to go now see you later Hitomi," He said and logged out.

I smiled to myself and walked back to town. I past a shop that was selling pixies. I turned around and ran over to the shop. I spotted a small one being picked on by the others. "Sir I want that pixie,"I said pointing to the pixie that looked like a mini me. It had purple hair done up in buns with flowing hair and it wore a purple dress. The man grunted and handed me the pixie in a cage! I handed him the money and took off. When I got to a secluded area I sat down and opened the cage.

I put my hand in the cage and the pixie backed away. "Its okay little one I won't hurt you," I cooed and the Pixie climbed into my hand. I cupped my hand together and she stretched out. She was so small. she was tinier then my hand. "What is you name?"

"Hi Miss my name is Sere," She chirped. Her voice was so cute.

"Hello Sere my name is Hitomi but you can call me Mi if you want," I told the pixie and she flew up to my face and layed her tiny hand on my cheek.

"Can I call you mommy instead?" She asked sweetly and I nodded. "Yay! Thank you mommy for taking me away! The other pixies were picking on me because of my size,"

"I think you are perfect just the way you are!" I said and she hugged my cheek.

"Thank you mommy!" She said and perched on my shoulder while I stood up.

"I have to log out now but i'll be back tomorrow!" I told her and pulled down my menu button. I tapped the options button and scrolled down but I didn't see a log out button.

Am I stuck?

"Sere I can't log out," I said and fell to my knees.

"Mommy!" Sere said and tried to wipe my tears. "Please don't cry!" She cried.

I am stuck in this game!

* * *

Ohhh Maka is stuck! And whos the mystery guy?

Review, fave and follow!

~The Writer


	3. AN

Hey first of all I must apologize for not updating I have been busy getting ready for school to start and working on other Fanfics.

Anyway if you didn't notice I made this an official Sword Art Online and Soul Eater cross over...

So I am wanting your opinion if I should bring in the SAO gang?

There is a poll up on my profile please let me know!

The Writer~


	4. AN AGAIN!

So I haven't quite decided on whether or

Not to add the SAO gang to the story yet.

And until I get more feed back on

That I really can't write that chapter.

So please either leave a review or vote on the poll

On my profile

~The Writer


End file.
